


The Rebellion Within

by Wasfiyah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasfiyah/pseuds/Wasfiyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detective working on Coruscant's job is to track down threats to the Empire. Old Republic loyalists, rebels, and sympathizers are all deemed a threat to the Supreme Emperor Palpatine. Ivan takes a deal with a very dangerous and expensive bounty hunter promising him a huge payload, but it may be more than he hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room only had a single light source, hanging above a metal desk. Ivan Mayemar let out an audible sigh and tugged on his sleeve.

“Listen kid, I know you know something about this here attack. So...you’re not doing yourself any favours by lying to me”

The kid, sitting across from Ivan was shaking. The interrogation room was cold, often very cold a trick used to make sure that suspects weren’t comfortable. Still, the kid was sweating, sweating buckets.

“I swear! I’m not involved, I’m not lying...I don’t know anything!”

Ivan looked straight at him again, his eyes intently beaming into the kid's,

“You know, the next guy isn’t going to be as nice as I am. So this is your last chance.”

The kid rocked slightly in his chair, his head bowed and looked as if he was at any moment about to erupt into tears.

“I’m just a janitor, I didn’t--I didn’t do anything wrong” Ivan shook his head, “You had your last chance kid, look I tried to help you out, but I found these.”

He slid two plasto identification cards across the table. “I checked these...they’re pretty obvious forgeries. I mean...the material is cheap, amateurish." The kid’s eyes went wide,

“I uh...I don--” “Shut up kid, whaddya know?”

Ivan said before he slammed his fist on the table. The kid jumped a mile high, then he opened his mouth.

“There was a guy...” Ivan leaned back and laughed, “Oh, there was a guy now huh, funny how that happens” “Yeah! There was a guy, but I didn’t see his face.” “Oh, ain’t that the darndest thing.” “I’m sorry okay, sorry. Okay I just passed, I passed along some information, I didn’t mean...I didn’t know what would happe--” Ivan interjected, “Listen, tell me what you know and I’ll go easy on you” "I promise kid, I'll go easy on you."

The kid looked around, and over his shoulder like he was telling a secret. In an interrogation room that was being recorded. Ivan laughed to himself, _poor kid doesn't know how much trouble he's in_.

“Okay, well this guy wanted ID badges, I don’t know why. But I knew a guy who could make fakes...you know for people who wanted them. I just told him where he could go and get them. I don’t know anything else” “So why were these badges also in your locker?” The kid was trying not to cry, “I don’t know, like I said I just told this guy where to go. Am I okay, can I go now?” “Yeah okay kid, you did great”

Ivan paged his transmitter, “Yeah, I’m done here.”

Shortly after, the door opened to reveal two guards in uniform took the kid into custody. “You are under arrest under Article Four, a high crime for conspiracy to assassinate the Esteemed Galactic Emperor Palpatine”

The kid started to pull away from the guard, which only made his plight worse. He was quickly forced back down, head first onto the table where a pair of steel handcuffs were placed on his wrists. “You! You said I was done, that I was okay, help me please.” Ivan felt a small pang of guilt, "Sorry kid, I said I would go easy on you"

Ivan could hardly look at the kid and averted looking in his eyes, he kept telling himself that he was only doing his job. The kid was dragged out into the hallway and from there taken to some sort of secret prison, or...well he tried not to believe the rumours of what happened to those who were seen as undesirable, or a threat to the Galactic Empire. He could still hear him crying, "But you promised!".

Ivan closed the door, muffling the noise. He didn’t even remember his name, it was better that way, never wanted to feel pity for these people, they.. _he knew what he was getting himself into. We all did, we all lived under the shadow of the Emperor_. Ivan tried not to think about it anymore, but no one could be trusted, everyone was just following orders, or thinking about survival. Ivan got into the elevator, leaving the basement of the police building. _It was more like a prison_ , Ivan again didn’t want to think about that kid. He went up to the 154th floor, and entered his office. He smiled at his assistant, Sala and walked into his washroom to splash some water on his face. He grabbed a small towel and entered his office and looked out the window to the view outside. The sun was setting over the horizon, and made all the buildings on Coruscant shimmer like gold. Sometimes Ivan liked to remember his childhood visiting Coruscant, during the days of the Republic. He remembered seeing the posters during The Clone Wars, pictures of Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker posing in action poses. He even had his own set of Clone Trooper action figures. Ivan chuckles to himself, he wonders what ever happened to those figures, perhaps his mother threw them out when he became an adult. Ivan The day had really taken a lot out of Ivan, mentally and physically. He picked up his transmitter and paged his assistant, Sala.

"Sala, can you make a reservation at the Outlander Club" "Yes sir, for how many?" Ivan thought about it, and decided he didn't wish to be alone tonight, "Call the girls, make it for 10 people, in 4 hours" "Of course sir, good night sir" It would be a good night, and he had the credits to guarantee it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is loaded with credits and enters the Outsider Club, one thing he knows...credits and alcohol attract bounty hunters.   
> He's looking for one with information, and ready to give it.

The Outsider Club was once a long time ago a classier establishment, but that wasn’t today, or even decades ago. Today it was an establishment known for its gambling, and drug trade and it’s interesting characters. Ivan preferred his seedier establishments, fewer gossiping eyes from the Coruscant elite and more exoticism. It was no secret that the Galactic Empire was not fond of non Human aliens, their xenophobia was well known. But a planet of Coruscant still attracted a plethora of aliens. Ivan had brought with him a group of Twi’lek, Rattaki and Human women, he had paid them to be gregarious, flirtatious, and interesting. Good people were hard to find. The Weequay bouncer gestured to Ivan where his booth was. It was upstairs to the right, Ivan was glad to see Sala got his favourite seat. He made a mental note to get a gift for Sala, she deserved it she was the best assistant a CSF detective could ask for.

 

Ivan whistled over to a waitress, “Bottle of your best Twi’lek liquor!” His gaggle of Twi’leks began to giggle. They caressed his cheek, and whispered tantalizing things in his ear. Sitting in the booth, Ivan began to scan the room. Beyond being out of the way for most of Coruscant’s upper crust, it was a great spot to make deals with bounty hunters. Most of Coruscant’s Security Force didn’t think much of working with “scum” like them, but some of Ivan’s best takedowns were done thanks to those “scum”. The trick to luring them out was to spend money, and look like someone important. Sooner or later someone would come out of the wood-work.  

 

After imbibing a handful of shots of turquoise Twi’lek liquor he felt lubricated enough to make his way to the gambling tables. He didn’t have a favourite, he randomly walked up to a table and paid in and grabbed the dice. He threw them down, and apparently it came up favourably. “ha, look that girls!”, the women jumped and started to giggle. The green Twi’lek put the dice in his hands and caressed his hands and blew on them suggestively. “Again?” the women nodded quickly.

Ivan threw the dice down again, again a favourable result. Ivan laughed with his whole body, feeling the effects of the alcohol. “E chu ta” came from across the table

“Hey buddy, my Huttese is rusty but that was rude”. “I won fair and square!”

 

More patrons began to surround the table. He didn’t even know what game he was playing but somehow he couldn’t lose. He was plied with more liquor, Ivan began to lose track of himself. Big mistake. He had half the bar cheering for him to throw the dice again. He felt like he was cheating. “I don’t even know what I’m doing but here we go” He threw the dice again, and with bated breath he saw the dice roll across the table, apparently one of the numbers that came up wasn’t good and there were groans, but incredulously one of the die flipped. The whole table erupted, he won. He won? A stack of credits was shoved in his hands and he got the feeling he should move on. He didn’t like the look of the Weequay and Aqualish bouncers were giving him. Ivan was really feeling that liquor, how did he let himself get so drunk...there was business to do.

 

He felt like he had more women with him, the Twi’leks helped him to the bathroom. “I can piss beh mmeh self”. One of them rolled her eyes and said something in Huttese. “screw you lady”

Ivan walked over to a stall and relieved himself. He didn’t hear the creak of the door until someone pressed a blaster to the back of his neck. “You CSF types are so easy” said a raspy feminine voice. “Hey listen, you want the credits, you can have it. I wasn’t cheating”.

The feminine voice laughed, “No you didn’t cheat, I did”. Ivan tried to turn around, but was kicked in the back of the knee. “Don’t do anything until i tell you to do it, got it CSF?”

“Okay, okay, I don’t get it how did you cheat for me?” The feminine voice made a sigh of annoyance. “Not important, what’s important is what you can do for me” Ivan grinned, “works like a charm” he thought. “Why would a CSF detective do anything for someone like you?” Right before Ivan was about to say something a drunken patron walked into the door, distracting the woman who had a blaster to his head. He used it, quickly he spun up, knocking the blaster out of the woman’s hand, picking it up he pointed it at her. At first he thought it was one of the Rattaki girls he hired to accompany him, but this woman was older, very slender. She grimaced, “that was a mistake”. “I don’t think so, I’ve got the blaster, seems like the odds are in my favour”. The Rattaki woman lifted her hand, and with it Ivan was lifted in the air, as well as his throat clenched. “What the-” “I said that was a mistake CSF”

 

“What kind of bounty hunter are you?”

The Rattaki woman laughed, “A very good one”

Ivan coughed, “I was actually trying to find myself a bounty hunter, I’m in the market to buy some information”

“Oh you couldn’t afford me kid, but I’m in the market for some information myself. So, how about we help each other” The women holstered her blaster, and lent a hand to Ivan. “Get off this floor, it’s filthy”.

“Okay, so what kind of information interests a bounty hunter as...expensive as yourself”

“I want information on the Emperor”

“Woah, woah...no. No can do” Ivan took a step back, of all the things. Ivan lived a higher than normal risk life but he wasn’t stupid and prefered his head being attached to his body.

The Rattaki bounty hunter reached for her blaster, before he touched it Ivan made a nervous shrug, “Let’s not be hasty here, I don’t know much. The Emperor is just...elusive okay? No one sees him, people who ask too many questions take extended vacations if you get my drift alright?”

 “So don’t ask questions, just get my information. I want itineraries, layouts, anything. And don’t ask me why”

 Ivan wanted to know where this was going, he squinted his eyes at the bounty hunter, “Fine, but what do you have to offer me?”

“You want the rebellion?”

Ivan nodded, “Of course, that is my job”

“I can give you them, ALL of them.”

Ivan ran his hand through his sandy hair, he closed his eyes and thought about it. “Okay, let’s suppose a bounty hunter knows anything about the Rebellion, beyond a few loud talkers, as crazy as that sounds. How can you even give me all of them, what...do you have names, what?”

“I have names, I have planets, I have everything. You’ll just have to get me what I want other wise that head of yours will be taking an...extended vacation”

“Fine, fine, I’ll get you the information, but how do I even get it to you? I don’t even have your name.” Ivan said, rubbing his neck.

The Rattaki bounty hunter turned around, and put an arm on her leg,  “Name’s Asajj.”

 

 


End file.
